Klaine Christmas turns to tradegy
by IamASuchAGleek
Summary: This was meant to be a happy christmas fic, but somehow it turned to Blaines parents are mean, and Kurt trys to find out what happened from Blaine. If people like I will write more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this while listening to a lot of glee songs, it was meant to be a christmas fanfic, but you know! If people like it, I shall write more chapters.

disclaimer: I dont own Glee, it would be terrible if I owned it

Glee Christmas

The weather was awful, it had been snowing for days, and Kurt was worried Blaine wouldn't be able to make it over for Christmas. He had just baked some biscuits shaped as Christmas trees; he was just waiting for them to cool, before he decorated them. He was about to text Blaine asking if he was going to back it, when the doorbell rings. Damn, Kurt thought, the Christmas carollers. He walked to the door, and opened it, and before he could tell the carollers to go away, he had someone's arms wrapped around his waist. It was Blaine! ''You made it!'' Kurt exclaimed with a big smile on his face. ''Of course, I made it; I had to walk because my car couldn't make it in the snow, but I made it. You are special to me. I had to make it, just to make you happy.'' Blaine replied smiling equally as bright as Kurt. "Really?'' Kurt asked, being taken by surprise at Blaine's words. "Of Course,'' Blaine replied "I love you, Kurt Hummel, I will love you forever and always and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt was yet again, taken by surprise, at Blaine's words, and began to well up. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you too forever and ever. I want to spend my life with you. And I am so glad you could make it, even though you had to trek over here" Kurt replied, chuckling slightly at the end of his mini-speech. Blaine, snuggled into Kurt, and planted a soft kiss onto his cheek. "Anyway, Blaine, I have just baked some Christmas tree biscuits, and was saving them for you to decorate" At that Blaine's face lit up and he practically dragged Kurt into the kitchen, he had the biggest smile on his face, Kurt had ever seen. "Where's all the decorations kept, Kurt?" He asked, almost whining. "In the cupboard, honey, I'll get everything for you" Kurt replied, walking up to the cupboard, and taking everything Blaine could need to decorate the biscuits out of the cupboard. "Here you go, Blaine, everything you could need to decorate biscuits."

Blaine got to work decorating the biscuits, doing all different designs on the biscuits. While, Blaine decorated them, Kurt watched him, amazed at the concentration Blaine was putting into the decorating. Blaine could feel Kurt staring at him and looked up "Staring is rude you know" He said, smirking. "I know, but you seem so content... Blaine you are really quiet is everything okay?" Kurt replied concerned for him. "How on Earth, do you always know when something is wrong?" "Because I am such a good boyfriend," Kurt said with a huge smile on his face "That and you go really quiet" "Umm... well, my parents decided to have another chat with me, about being gay, and how it is a disease."Blaine said, he had been hoping he could get away without telling Kurt. "Saying what?" Kurt sighed, hating when this happened, it always ended up with Blaine in tears and Kurt getting angry at Blaine's homophobic parents. "Can I finish the biscuits before we get into it, please" Blaine asked, hoping Kurt would forget about it. "FINE!" Kurt huffed, "but don't expect me to forget." He knew Blaine hoped he would forget, and he was determined to find out what had happened.

Blaine took forever to decorate the rest of the biscuits, Kurt knew he was doing it on purpose, but he didn't what to rush, knowing that if he did, it would be painful. Finally, Blaine sighed and put down the icing pen. "Well, I suppose I better talk..." Blaine sighed, his voice dying off. "Come on, let's go upstairs," Kurt said, feeling Blaine's distress. Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hand. Kurt started walking, but didn't get far, as Blaine pulled him back. "Just promise me you won't hate me, afterwards," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "Why would I hate you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, wondering how he could hate someone who was perfect and he loved. "Because, my parents will never be able to love and accept you, like your parents do." "Blaine, I don't need your parents to love me, I just need you to love me," Kurt said, looking Blaine in the eyes, and kissed him on the lips. Kurt led Blaine up the stairs and into his bedroom, he shut the door. He turned around to see Blaine sat on the bed with silent tears streaming down his face. "Blaine, what is wrong? What did your parents say?" Kurt said, very worried.

Hope you liked it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO PROUD OF MYSELF! One for the follows on this story etc. And two for the fact that this was 1,000 words long! I wrote most of this while listening to don't speak, (Glee version) and I started to cry! But, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney either! The only thing I own is this story and my crazzzyy imagination!

Warning! Is slightly emotional!

Blaine just sat there and let his tears stream down his face. "W-well, th-they..." Blaine took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing, "well, they said a lot of things, mainly calling me a 'fag', 'gay' etc. You know what they usually call me, nearly every day and then, they changed the argument, and they made me make a decision..." Blaine trailed off. Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything, choosing to wait till Blaine had finished. "The decision was to not continue dating you and stay living with them, o-or move out." Kurt gasped "What!? No, so I guess this is goodbye for us..." "NO! Kurt I told them, I would rather never see them again, and then break up with you!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. "I love you." Kurt welled up "Blaine... I love you too." Kurt kissed Blaine, and Blaine forgot anything that had happened a few hours ago, and focused on the kiss. They broke apart when they needed air. "Where are you going to stay?" Kurt asked, not wanting Blaine to do something stupid and sleep in his car or something. "Probably in my car, somewhere, I haven't really thought about it, I packed my bags and just left," Blaine now regretted not thinking where to stay earlier. "In this weather? I think not. You can stay here," Kurt decided, he knew his dad would understand, and would be fine with it. "What about your dad? He might not allow it," "My dad will, once he knows why, he will accept it, don't worry, my dad loves you," Kurt regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. "Yeah, that is the point Kurt, YOUR dad loves us both and Carole, my parents don't love ME never mind you!" Blaine said, getting quite emotional. "Okay, if you are sure, your dad and Carole will not mind, then I would love to stay here." "Well, my dad will be back in a couple of hours and Carole will be back later than that, I'm sure they won't mind, but we shall talk to my dad when he gets back. Until then we could watch a movie or something." Kurt suggested, wanting to try and distract Blaine.

Blaine cheered up at this, "Can it be a Disney movie, please?" Blaine would admit to anyone he is a massive Disney geek. Kurt let out a laugh, and then blushed, trying to control his laughter. "Sorry, Blaine, but I know it was coming, and was waiting for you to say that," Kurt was still laughing. Blaine joined in with the laughing. God, my boyfriend's laugh is contagious, he thought staring at Kurt, who was currently wiping his eyes. "It's fine Kurt, can I pick which Disney movie we watch? Please?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer and jumped off Kurt's bed and made his way over to Kurt's DVD collection. Blaine went straight to the Disney section; Blaine knew exactly Disney movies Kurt had, yet, it was still hard for Blaine to pick just one movie to watch. Today, Blaine could not decide whether to pick Cinderella or Dumbo to watch. Blaine sat on the floor in Kurt's bedroom staring at the two DVD's, hating the fact that he couldn't decide, then he remembered what his parents had said earlier about him, he began to well up. He tried to sniff quietly, so that Kurt didn't hear him. But, Kurt being Kurt, heard him, and his head snapped up.

"Blaine Anderson, what haven't you told me about the argument between you and your parents," Kurt said, sounding very demanding. "How do you know, it has anything to do with my parents?" Blaine asks, hoping Kurt would drop it. Kurt didn't drop it, "Because your parents are the only reason that you cry" "W-well, they said..." Blaine took a deep breath, "They said that I was really childish, and not capable of making decisions. They said I was a 'big baby' and was surprised that you even like me, then they started saying stuff about you, you know, because they haven't even met you, they can say what they like about you." Blaine stopped speaking so Kurt thought that meant he had done explaining, he got off his bed, and made his way to Blaine, he saw that he was crying and dropped to his knees, beside him. "Oh Blaine" Kurt muttered, and wrapped his arms around him. He holds Blaine to his chest, trying to comfort him. "Blaine, whatever your parents say doesn't affect me, like you said, they don't know me. Therefore, how do they know anything about me?" Blaine nodded in agreement and tried to stop crying. "Anyway," Kurt added, "The only thing I like about your parents is that they created their very sexy, gorgeous, that I am completely in love with." Blaine burst into tears when he heard this, and crashed his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt could taste Blaine's salty tears, but didn't care. Kurt began to deepen the kiss, when he heard the front door shut, which signalled his dad was home.

Kurt broke the kiss "sounds like my dad is home," Kurt stood up, "Let's go make sure that it is okay for you to stay here, I am sure it will be, but it is better safe than sorry." Kurt babbled, getting nervous that his dad would say no and Blaine would be forced to sleep in his car in this terrible weather. He grabbed Blaine's hand and together they made their way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen to his dad. "Hi dad, have a good day at work?" Kurt asked like he does every day when his dad gets in from working at his garage. Burt looked up and grunted "Same old, same old." Kurt chuckled at the words; it was the same words his dad said every day. "So, dad, I have something I have to ask you, I'm sure it's okay."

_ Okay, I am sorry I left it at a cliff hanger! Hope I get a review or two! Please?! I'm not gonna beg for them though, like "Reviews make me work faster" 'cos they don't! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally finished it! I am sorry it took me so long, I had an English exam on Thursday so I had to revise, I couldn't write very good stories if I failed my English. I'm actually typing this exact bit up on Friday, it will be Sunday when I have uploaded as I am showing my friend how to upload stories, and this is my example. Sorry for the long authors note, if you are reading this. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are my own, sorry if there is any. **

Burt looked up worriedly, "Want you wanna chat about, kiddo," He then noticed Blaine, "Hey Blaine, I must of missed your car on the street." "Hi Burt," Blaine said, smiling. He loved Kurt's dad, it is how he wishes his dad was like. "Anyway dad, the thing I have to ask you are, is it okay if Blaine lives with us? Before you say his parents do know, his parents have kicked him out," Kurt said, and then let out a long breath. "Of course it is! Blaine is welcome to live here as long as he likes. To be honest me and Carole have talked about this many of times, we did kind of see this coming, and we agreed that he could live here as long as he needed too. Especially because you seem so in love with him, and it's not like we don't like him or anything." Burt said, he realised he had done a little speech. Blaine let out a breath, he didn't realise he had held. "Really?" He pounced on Burt and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you so much" "Of course, kiddo," He replied he said and hugged Blaine back awkwardly. Blaine unwrapped his arms from Burt sensing the awkwardness. "Come on, Blaine; let's get your stuff out of the car" Kurt said.

Kurt walked out of the kitchen and Blaine followed him. When they were both in the living room Kurt turned to Blaine "he agreed," Kurt said, and lunged towards Blaine and hugged him tight. "I know," Blaine smiled and stepped out of Kurt's embrace, sadly. "We should get my stuff it's still snowing, and then maybe we could finally watch the movie?" Kurt nodded and walked out of the house and to Blaine's car, and waited for Blaine to catch up and unlock the car. Blaine caught up half a minute later and unlocked the car; he walked to the boot and opened it. Kurt's face dropped in surprise. "There isn't a lot in here, Blaine, there was a lot more than this in your room. Do you have to go back for more?" Kurt hopes he doesn't have to go back and face his parents again. "Actually, I don't have to go back, this is all I own, the rest of what was in my room was stuff my parents had brought for the room and they said I couldn't take it with me. This is what I brought or have been given as presents." Blaine explained, still bitter from the argument he had with his parents regarding his room. He also felt embarrassed that Kurt had to hear all about his stupid parents.

"Oh," was all that Kurt said, and then added "Sorry, Blaine, you don't deserve any of this." He walked up to the other boy and wrapped his arms around him. "It is fine really, because now I get to go to sleep next to you in the same bed, wake up next to you," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I also get to eat meals with you and do homework with you, we can even shower together," He winked at Kurt, in reply to him Kurt chuckled and rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. They stayed like that for what felt like forever for both of them, but in reality it was only 2 minutes. Kurt sighed and unwrapped himself from Blaine, "come on, it's cold out here," He grabbed two of the bags that were in Blaine's car and made his way into the house. Blaine copied Kurt and also grabbed two bags and made his way to the house.

It only took them another two runs to get all Blaine's stuff upstairs and to Kurt's room. When they had finally finished Blaine collapsed on Kurt's – their- bed. Kurt looked at Blaine and felt really bad for him, "Blaine, are you okay?" Blaine mumbled and curled himself into a ball. "I shall start to unpack for you," Kurt said, not really sure if Blaine had heard him. He walked up to one of his drawers and opened the first draw. He knew that he would have to move some of his own clothing to be able to put Blaine's clothing somewhere. Just as he was about to unload the draw his dad walked into the room. "Hi kiddo, I thought seeing as you and Blaine will be sharing a room, you might wanna bigger room? So you and Blaine are going to move into the basement, it's bigger and you will be able to find ALL off your clothes and Blaine's clothes because I'm sure he will have a lot," Burt said, feeling quite proud of Kurt, he didn't know why but he did. "Oh Gaga, really?" Kurt hugged his dad, "You are the best dad, and you know that, right?" "Of course, I do, son. Now, come on, if we make a start now we can surprise Blaine when he wakes up." Burt laughed at the small boy, which was curled into a ball on Kurt's bed, snoring softly.

Burt and Kurt worked hard for an hour moving all that they could; they had moved all the big furniture they just had to wait for Blaine to wake up and Finn to come home, before they could move the bed. They had just got to the kitchen for a coffee when, Blaine walked in, his hair had become ungelled and he was rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Blaine, you must have been tired," "Yeah, ummm... where has all the furniture gone from your room?" Blaine asked, a little unsure if it was rude to be asking. Burt walked out of the kitchen so Kurt could tell Blaine, by himself. "Well, my dad has given us the basement as it is bigger and can hold all of our stuff together." Kurt explained, while he moved to Blaine to kiss him. "Really?" Blaine asked, before he let Kurt kiss him. Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Wow! But, the thing is I don't exactly have a lot of clothes or anything." "At the moment we can go shopping tomorrow and we can get you some more stuff," Kurt said, he loved shopping especially with Blaine. Blaine didn't like that idea; his parents had cut off his money so he didn't have any money to go shopping. "I can't go shopping, babe, I have no money, my parents made sure of that." "I can pay for you, Blaine; it can make up for all the dates you have paid for." "I can't let you do that, babe. You know, I hate it when you spend your money on me. I am not worth it." "Blaine Devon Anderson, you are worth so much. Do not put yourself down, because of your parents!" Kurt exclaimed, clearly distressed with Blaine's comment. "Know come on, I think I heard the door, Finn is home. Let's go and move our bed."

Between the four of them, they managed to dismantle the bed and they moved the broken bed and the mattress. When they got to the basement they put the bed back together again and lifted the mattress back onto the bed. Burt and Finn left then and left Kurt and Blaine to put everything away. Blaine started to take everything out of the bags and asked Kurt where his things were going. Kurt showed him where his clothes were to go, then where everything else had to go. Blaine only took up a quarter of his walk-in wardrobe. Blaine yet again felt depressed; Kurt shouldn't have to deal with this. He then fell to the floor, tears streamed down his face and he let out huge sobs. He realised Kurt might be able to hear him, and tried to stop sobbing so loud, but failed as Kurt's head popped around the door. "You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked him. Blaine didn't answer, just let out another sob, every time Kurt heard one of Blaine's sobs, his heart broke a little. Kurt walked up to Blaine and sat down on the floor beside him. It was then that Blaine spoke up, "okay, I will let you buy me some clothes, only because I love you." He rested his head against Kurt and tried to calm his after-crying hiccups. Kurt didn't say anything. He just nodded and rested his head on top of Blaine's, he decided to let Blaine calm down before they continued unpacking.

**_ So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try and update ASAP, if you don't already you should follow me on twitter, as I tweet spoilers and stuff for my chapters, my username is on my profile. Hope you review. **

**Also, there is a poll on my profile regarding this chapter, it would be best if you answer it, as the outcome will affect the story, thank you! The chapter to do with the poll won't happen in the next chapter, but I want your results now**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaine Christmas turns to tragedy

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long, but it is 2,008 words, just for you guys. I hope you enjoy and review this. Also, this is in Kurts POV, let me knoe what you think.

Chapter 4

We must have sat there, on the floor, holding each other, for ten minutes while Blaine controlled his breathing. When his breathing had stopped being hectic, I spoke up. "Do you want to leave unpacking until tomorrow?" I asked Blaine, worried about him. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. Damn, I thought, does he have to do that? "No, its fine, let's do it today. Because if we go shopping tomorrow, we will have all that put away and what we don't put away today." He got up off the floor, and held his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled up off the floor. "Okay," I said, brushing down my jeans.

It was half past four by the time we had finished sorting our room out. We worked in comfortable silence, and got everything put away and organized in a way that we both liked it. When we finally finished, we both collapsed on the bed, exhausted from all the hard work we had done today. "I'm tired," Blaine complained, giving me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at him "what do you want me to do about it?" I asked him, and raised one eyebrow. "We could make out; I'm never too tired to make out with you. Or we could watch a DVD, we didn't get to watch one earlier," He replied and shuffled in closer. I smirked, "oooo lets watch a movie!" I exclaimed, and got off the bed and made my way to the DVD collection, still smirking. I heard Blaine whine at me, and I giggled to myself. I bent over the DVD collection, and tried to choose a DVD, when I couldn't decide, I straightened up and turned to Blaine. He was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked innocently. "I'm not speaking to you," he replied, still staring at me.

"One, you just spoke to me, two, fine I'll pick the movie. Finally, three, stop staring at me," I rolled my eyes, and spun around to browse the collection again. I could still feel Blaine staring at me, but chose to ignore him and decide on a DVD, in the end I chose 'Easy A', just because Emma Stone is a truly amazing actress. I turned to Blaine "I've chosen easy A," I said, he just ignored me still staring at me. I popped the DVD into the slot and it started loading. I made my way to the bed and settled on the bed, getting comfortable as possible (quite close to Blaine.) I love to tease Blaine; he gets all adorable and pouty. Blaine wiggled his way in-between my arm and my body and snuggled down, resting his head on my chest.

I forgot I was meant to be teasing him, and buried my fingers into his hair. With my other hand I pressed play on the DVD menu and the film began. Another thing I love is playing with Blaine's curls, they are so springy when they aren't gelled down and lucky for me, the snow had got rid of most of the gel. I pulled a curl, and then let go, fascinated with how springy his curls were. We settled down and watched the movie, my hand still buried in Blaine's hair. Blaine's hand rested on my chest next to his head.

We only got halfway through the movie before Blaine had fell asleep, he had wrapped himself around me so hard, I thought he was going to suffocate me. I stopped the DVD; I knew I wasn't going to watch the DVD know Blaine had fallen asleep. Now, I could think and just let my brain wander. How could his parents do that to him? Do they not love him? Are they not homophobic, that they hate their own flesh and blood? Well, one thing is for certain, they don't deserve Blaine as their son. Blaine is a well- mannered, polite, dapper (very dapper), handsome, friendly man, yet they overlook all that because he likes men, well loves me. It makes me realise how lucky I really am. My dad accepts me, yeah he was a little misunderstanding at first and maybe a little disappointed. But he isn't a homophobic idiot like Blaine's dad.

The next thing I knew, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I sniffed quietly, so that Blaine didn't hear me and wake up. All I could think about was how all his life Blaine had to suffer bullying not only from fellow pupils but also from his father. I was too busy thinking and crying that I didn't feel Blaine untangle himself from me and sit up. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily. "Mmhh, Kurt w-what's wrong?" he mumbled still tired. I sniffed, unattractively, "I hate you dad, and I have never ever hated anyone. Not even Karofsky, after everything he has done." I sniffed again. Blaine stared at me, looking very sad. "Kurt..." He trailed off. He thought for a moment and then wrapped his arms around pulling me in for a hug. I let my head fall onto his shoulder. "I feel so bad. Let's just forget about my father and useless mother, they aren't worth it."

When it got to six o'clock, I had to go and do dinner for all five of us. "I have to go do dinner; do you want to come with me? Or you can stay down here? Blaine thought for a moment "I'll stay down here."He said "If that's okay," he added as an afterthought. "Blaine, it's fine, this is your house too. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." I said, and smiled at how adorable he is. "I will always need you, Kurt," Blaine said, and smiled at me lovingly. I giggled (yes giggled, like a little girl!) "I know you will. And I need you forever and always." I walked up the stairs and into the little hallway. I went into the living room, to see my dad. "Hey dad." "Hey kiddo, what is for dinner?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the game, which was on the television. "I'm doing chicken, green beans and potatoes. If that is okay with you?" "Yeah, that's fine. Too healthy I think, but I have to 'be careful'," he grumbled, he hated being treated like an invalid, I can tell.

In the kitchen, I got the chicken out of the fridge. I hate handling raw meat and having to chop it up. I asked Carole to get me the chicken that was already sliced so I didn't have to slice it. I took them out of their packaging and placed them on the tray. I knew the chicken would take the longest so I put that in the oven too cook. I then prepared the green beans and potatoes, making sure there was enough for five people. I was in the middle of peeling the potatoes, and worrying about the damage this was doing to my hands, when the front door opened. Carole walked into the kitchen. "Hey Kurt. How was your day?" She asked. "My day has been very hectic. How was your day?" I said, unsure if she knew about Blaine yet.

"I bet it was, your dad told me Blaine has moved in AND you have moved bedrooms. And my day was the same, I worked, eat and wondered what I was doing being a nurse." "Yeah, his parents have kicked him out. They don't want him being with me." I could feel my anger boiling up and took a deep breath. "They don't realise how much Blaine is worth, honey." I could hear a bit of bitterness in her voice. "Well, I better go talk to your dad. I can't wait for dinner." She walked out of the room and left me alone with my thoughts. They wandered back to Blaine's parents, then to Blaine. It was then that I decided I would do whatever it takes to make the rest of Blaine's life full of happiness.

Seven o'clock came and dinner was ready. I was dishing it out when Blaine and Finn walked into the kitchen, talking excitedly about football. I muttered a "boys" under my breath and rolled my eyes. The expression 'boys will be boys' came to my mind. They both looked at me. "This looks great, Kurt, as usual," Finn said, and on cue his stomach growled. This caused all three of us to laugh. "Seeing as you two are here you can help me carry these through to the dining room, Finn, first, can you tell mum and dad that dinner is ready?" Finn left the room and Blaine looked at Kurt. "Finn was right, you know, that looks great. So, what do you want me to do?" He asked me, and looked around the room awkwardly. "Grab a plate or two and take them to the dining room, baby." I said, I tried to make him feel more at ease, at this house he shouldn't have to be worried like he does at his house. It obviously worked because he smiled and said "Okay, Kurtie." He grabbed two dishes and took them to the dining room. I stared at his ass as he walked away, thinking how perfect it is. I shook my head as Carole walked into the kitchen. I think she caught me staring, if she did, she didn't let on. When she got to the unit, she grabbed two plates and headed towards the dining room. She gave me one of her cheerful smiles before leaving the kitchen. I grabbed the last plate and took it through to the dining room.

I set the plate down in front of Finn. As soon as Finn had the plate in front of him, he dove in. I sat down in my usual seat; usually the seat next to me is empty but today, and everyday now, it's accommodated by Blaine. He smiled at me warmly and picked up his knife and fork. "You religious, Blaine? You want to say grace?" My dad asked Blaine. "Nope. God doesn't like me. I'm condemned for life." Blaine said, he had a cheeky smile on his face, but I could tell the words distressed him. I guess his parents told him this. "Okay, just dig in then." My dad replied, I knew he wanted to say something more, but he decided not to and started to eat. Blaine started to eat too. I have seen Blaine eat a few times, each time he memorises me. I realised Blaine looked at me confused, and began to eat.

All throughout dinner, the conversation was minimalistic. My dad, Finn and Blaine talked all about football and sporty things. While, me and mum talked once or twice about the latest fashion trend or something along the same line. After we had all finished eating, Blaine seemed a lot more relaxed and was laughing at some absurd thing that Finn had said. "Anyway, Finn it is your turn to do the dishes, if I remember correctly. Which I do." My dad said, he knew how much Finn tried not to do it. "But... dad! Do I have to? Loading the dishwasher up is so boring." Finn said, he sounded disappointed. "I'll do it." Blaine piped up. I turned to him and saw he had a gleam in his eye. "No, its fine, Blaine. You don't have to do anything." Dad said, not wanting Blaine to do Finn's job. "No, I want to, if I am going to live here, I want to do some chores for you." "I am not complaining." Finn said, he was glad to get out of it, I could tell. "Well, if you really want to, I suppose you can." "Yeah, it isn't every day, someone jumps at the chance to do the dishwasher," I joked.

**So yeah! Here it is, and I know Finn calls Burt Dad** **and Kurt calls Carole mum, I thought that was fluffy and adorable, so I did it. I hope you review. Also, in your review, if you will, tell me if its best in third person or Kurt's. Or if I should do it in Blaine's POV**

**Also, happy late Valentine's Day, guys!** **I was a single lady this year, and to celebrate, I watched glee season one again. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_A/N: __So this is what happens when I am depressed, lonely and in need of actual friends. I ended up listening to Evanescence and everything. I know this took a while, but I leave school soon, so I have tons of homework and revise etc. _

_Edit: I found a grammar mistake while reading this is I changed. I am currently working on the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from my imagination, as my name isn't Ryan Murphy or anything. Its Emma..._

I decided to help Blaine clear the table, while Dad and Carole- mum- talked to Finn about Blaine moving in. We worked in comfortable silence, until Blaine spoke up. "Your dad isn't angry with me, is he?" My mouth dropped open. I put the plates I was carrying on the side, and walked over to him. "Blaine," I said, and took his hands into mine while looking him deep in the eye. "Why on Earth would my dad be angry with you?" "Because, he was telling Finn to do something, and I interrupted him and now I am doing his job." Blaine explained, he looked, scared, maybe?

"Blaine, I still don't get why that would make my dad angry. Wait! Is this something to do with your parents?" I asked, I started to get worried and annoyed. If it was his parents, why do they have to ruin his live, all the time? I frowned. "Ummm... yes it does. They umm... when they tell someone to do something, yo-I shouldn't get in the way. I suppose I learnt that the hard way." Blaine said, scowling at the memories of his parents shouting, cursing and hitting (just once) him over the situation. He avoided my gaze and looked down at our hands. "You shouldn't be in love with me, you know?" He said, looking up at my face- which is a mixture of confusion and heartbroken- before looking down again and continuing. "I'm a terrible person; I am weak and just a terrible person."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, don't you dare say that. You are a brilliant, talented person. And I am very lucky to be your boyfriend, even if I shouldn't love you, I do." I said, and wrapped my arms around him. "And, guess what, nobody can ever, ever change how I feel about you."

Blaine let out a sob, and wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "I love you Kurt. More than I could ever express, I'm the lucky one, not you."

"Why don't we say we are both the lucky ones and leave it at that? Now, let's finish these dishes and go to our room."

Blaine let out a little "okay" and went back to the sink, and continued to clean the dishes.

Back in our room, I shut the door and hoped nobody would disturb us. When I turned around I found Blaine laid on the bed with his arm over his eyes. "Blaine, honey, are you sure you are okay?"

Blaine removed his arm and looked at me. "Can you just hold me please?" My heart broke and I went rushing to Blaine and wrapped my arms around him. With that Blaine broke down, and for once I didn't really care about my clothes getting wet, I just wanted my boyfriend – my strong, confident boyfriend- to be okay. I tried my best to try and calm him, I honestly did, but I decided that it would probably be best for him to just cry it all out. Ten minutes later and he was fast asleep, with his arms wrapped tightly around me, and every so often he sniffed – a big meant-to-be-unattractive sniff. I carefully slipped out of his grasp, and got my pyjamas out of the drawer. I was just about to get into them when there was a knock at the door, and the door opened. My dad walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo," he said, with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Hey dad," I said with a bright smile.

"How is Blaine doing?" He asked. He looked at Blaine before continuing and not waiting for a reply. "He's a bright kid, isn't he? And you two are great for each other. I never really believed in soul mates finding each other so easily, until you met Blaine. I knew you would end up getting together sooner or later, as soon as I met him." I just stood there; I had no idea how to reply to that. In the end, I just walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me –to us- that you think we are soul mates. And that you approve and like Blaine."

"Well, he's like another son to me. You got a soul mate; I got another son, who I can watch football with." My dad said acting nonchalant, but I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Before I could reply he added a 'goodnight' and left the room, heading back upstairs. I rolled my eyes and got into my pyjamas. I then proceeded to do my skin care routine.

Once that was done I got into the bed as quietly and carefully as I could, so I didn't wake Blaine. Blaine probably still felt me get into the bed, or has some sort of instinct, but he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, and laid his head on my chest.

His breathing had gone back to normal sometime earlier, and he now seemed much more relaxed. I sighed; Blaine looked so vulnerable now he was relaxed. I pressed a soft kiss on top of his head and closed my eyes.

_And that is the end of this chapter, I'm sorry its short, but an update is better than none, right? Hope you enjoyed it and you review so I know you did._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: RIP Cory! I will miss you, its going to be emotional to write Finn now, but I'll try my best Hope you enjoy this chapter, and there is a poll that I need you to answer. Do you think Klaine should sing 'A Thousand Years' in my story? Let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Starbucks. In fact it's the opposite Starbucks owns most of my money, seeing as I always go there...

It took me awhile but I finally fell into a restless sleep. Before I fell asleep my thoughts were haunted by Blaine's past. And again I found myself wondering how Blaine's parents could hate him. I felt like I had only been asleep for five minutes when I opened my eyes and saw the sun blaring through the window. At first I panicked because of all the weight on me, and then realised it was only Blaine. He was still asleep, snoring softly. I watched him sleep, he always looks so peaceful and trouble free when he's asleep, and downright adorable. I watched him for a couple of minutes, before Blaine muttered "you like what you see?"

"Do I like waking up next to my handsome boyfriend and getting to watch him sleep? What sort of question is that, Blaine? Of course I do, you don't understand how hot you are." I replied.

"Mmmmm. I dunno. I'm still half asleep, leave me alone," he mumbled, while he pouted.

I laughed, "come on, sleepy head, we did to get up so we can go shopping."

I rolled out of bed and headed towards the stairs. "I'm just going for a shower; you can have one after me if you want." I walked up to the bathroom on the second floor, and had my shower. After my shower, I did my skincare routine, and walked down to my –ours, I keep forgetting I share it now- just in my bathrobe. When I was down in the bedroom, I saw Blaine sat in the middle of the bed –which had been made- I noticed his eyes widen as he noticed that I was just in a bathrobe. "The shower will still be free; I don't think anybody is up yet." I said, walking towards my walk-in wardrobe.

Blaine cleared his throat "umm... yeah okay. I won't be long." He said his eyes lingering at the little bit of my chest that was showing.

"Take as long as you like Blaine." I said, walking into the walk-in wardrobe, I mentally tried to pick an outfit to wear.

About twenty minutes later, I was dressed (I picked a Marc Jacobs shirt, with a black pair of skinny jeans) and my hair just needed to be styled. Blaine walked in, wearing an identical bathrobe as mine, from earlier.

"Hi," He said, "I'll quickly get ready then we can go grab breakfast before we leave, if you want."

"Nah," I replied "We are going to grab breakfast at the mall before we start shopping." I could see Blaine about to complain so I added "my treat, no complaining, and so go get ready."

"Fine," he mumbled, and walked off to get ready for the day.

I styled my hair into my normal coiffed style, making sure to spray extra hairspray onto the style, so that it stayed in place while shopping and trying clothes on. I had just finished styling my hair, when Blaine walked out. He was dressed in some tight black jeans, a black and white striped polo shirt and a white bowtie. He had also lightly gelled his hair, knowing that we would be trying clothes on.

Once he realised I had finished styling my hair, Blaine walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know we don't have to go shopping today." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm... what other ideas do you have?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Well maybe we could pursue in some sort of sexual activities." He whispered into my ear suggestively.

"As much as I would love that, my parents and Finn will be awake soon. And you NEED some more clothes." Once I finished talking, I kissed him. Once we pulled apart, I stepped away before he could kiss me again. "Come on, we better get going." I started walking towards the stairs.

"Tease!" He half-shouted at me, but followed me anyway.

In the kitchen was my dad making a coffee. "Hey, you two, you were up early. What you doing today?"

"We're going shopping, Blaine needs some more clothes. He doesn't have enough, at all."

"Well with your guidance he will have a full wardrobe I'm sure." Dad said, with a laugh. Blaine also laughed.

"Yeah, harharhar, so very funny. Anyway we have to go, see you later dad." I said, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, see you later. Come on Blaine; kiss me on my other cheek." He laughed, laughing hard when Blaine went bright red. He walked up and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Dad," Blaine said, cheerily, before walking to the front door and out the door.

As I walked out of the kitchen, I heard my dad say "he called me dad."

When I got out of the front door, my eyes landed on Blaine, who was leaning on my car, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"You know what, I feel great. Better than I have in years. I finally feel like I'm home. I've realised my home is wherever you are. Now let's go shop."

"Oh... ermm... okay." I was speechless, how on Earth could I reply to that and automatically unlocked the door.

"Thanks babe," Blaine said, and got into the shotgun seat.

I walked in a daze to the car and got in. "So... you're happy here, you don't care that your parents just kicked you out? That I am the reason you are homeless?" I asked, looking into Blaine's eyes to make sure he didn't lie.

"No, of course not. My parents didn't care about me, I see that now. And I'm not homeless, like I said my home is wherever you are. My parent's house isn't my home. I'm comfortable here, I feel safe and loved and special. As long as your family don't mind, I would really like to stay here."

I started the car and pulled down the driveway, "of course my parents won't mind, you are part of the family now, we all love you. Of course they don't love you as much as I love you, 'cos that is impossible."

"No one can love you as much as I do, I don't think you realise how much you helped me, saved me. I love Kurt. Please never leave me." Blaine said to me, his voice raw with emotion.

"Awww Blaine, I love you too, and I could never leave you. You also helped and saved me." I replied and leaned over to peak him on the cheek. "Let's go shopping!"

About twenty minutes later we arrived at Lima Mall, I stopped the engine and we both got out of the car. "I wish we could walk around here holding hands." I sighed "but that's impossible."

"I do too baby. Just wait till we get to New York and I'll never let go off your hand." Blaine promised, before looking around then kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Come on; let's go get some coffee, before we shop."

"Okay let's go to Starbucks." I replied and started walking towards the Mall entrance. Blaine started following me and quickly fell in synch with me. Starbucks is situated in the first shop on the left as you enter the mall from the east entrance.

When we entered Starbucks we immediately got into the already quite long queue.

"What you going to order?" I asked Blaine, I wanted to know what to say to the barista.

"I'll try that green tea frappuccino you always have." Blaine replied, it felt nice to know that Blaine trusted me, it made me feel so special and wanted.

"You will love it I promise; also green tea has loads of benefits that are very good for you."

We then talked about song selections that the Warblers could sing at their afternoon practices and fore coming competitions. Before I knew it, it was our turn to order our drinks. I stepped up to the counter and was greeted by a grumpy girl who must have been at college "Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order?"

"Hi, I'll have two green tea frappuccinos and two buttermilk pancakes please." I said with a smile. I paid for them and we moved down the queue. After we got our drinks and breakfast we found a table and sat down.

We pretty much eat our breakfast in silence we were both too busy enjoying the lovely food to talk, but the silence wasn't awkward; it was comfortable and gave me time to think. After we had eaten our pancakes and finished our drinks, Blaine broke the silence.

"You ready to go shopping?"

"When I am not ready? Shopping is my sport! Cheerleading and football can't bet shopping." I replied, standing up from the table.

Blaine's jaw dropped "you were a cheerleader! Do you still have the uniform?"

"Ummm... yes, why?" I replied, wondering why Blaine asked that.

"Well cheerleaders are reallllllyyyyyy hot!" He said, with a wink

"Well maybe one day, I might find it out and show you a few moves. Now let's go shop!"

So, guys what did you think? Please review and tell me!

Also I'm not going to write them shopping because Kurt would be hard to write!

Please review and tell me what you think

Emma

x


End file.
